Words Can Kill
by knyte
Summary: Travis has always gone along with Derek, but what happens when his friends new scheme could hurt someone close to Travis?
1. Chapter 1

_Ok so here is my first fanfiction. Nymph and Gurl are completely to blame for encouraging my Reedus addiction and the of course Norman himself…..Thanks for the encouragement girls! Reviews and PM's are welcomed and encouraged!_

"The sea is wide my friend and there are many fish, many, many fish…"

Derek's words played over and over in Travis' head as his pen moved back and forth over his paper adding fangs to the evil mermaid he had started sketching as the professor took roll call. He knew he should at least pretend to be paying attention but what little concentration he possessed had faded away over a year without sex. It was a cliché, but even his work was starting to suffer. He couldn't finish any of his new projects, hadn't for months. The ideas were there he just couldn't seem to get them out. Everything was just getting backed up in his body, literally.

It was so easy for guys like Derek. He was rich, confident and girls liked that. They practically threw themselves at his friend knocking Travis to the bar floor in the process. Despite what Jones told him, girls did not want a nice guy, they wanted a guy like Derek who would drag them to the bathroom to fuck their brains out and then promise to call. He had debated trying Derek's particular brand of pick up but he just couldn't bring himself to do it. It was just so impersonal and weird.

"I'm weird..." Travis couldn't help but mutter to himself while raising a hand to rub at his eyes. He could still feel the sting from last night's strike out. The look of disgust on Rebecca's face was still fresh in his mind. When he had offered to buy the young sculptor a drink at the bar she had acted like he had the plague, hesitant to even shake his hand before brushing him off and giggling about him to her friends when he turned to walk away.

It was hopeless. He was hopeless…

"Shit!"

Travis turned at the whispered curse to the chair next to him. Brown hair bounced up and down as the girl seated banged her head against her arms before letting out a frustrated sigh.

_Well at least I'm not the only one having a bad day._

"I can't believe her….This is all her fault. She can't have the car wait two freaking minutes. Some people just like to sleep in…Do you have sisters?"

Travis looked up again from his drawing; he had just added horns to the evil mermaid, to find the biggest pair of blue eyes staring at him expectantly.

_Is she talking to me? _He wondered scanning the area close to them but the girl was looking directly at him a small smile hanging from her bow mouth. He found himself shaking his head in answer and received a roll of eyes in return.

"Yeah well consider yourself lucky. My big sister ditched me on my first day to go suck face with her boyfriend and now I'm in the wrong class…"

"What class are you suppose to be in?" Travis asked shocked at the sound of his own voice in the semi quiet room.

"Um let's see…" The girl turned away from him to dig into the backpack at her feet giving Travis a chance to look her over. Her hair hung in loose waves to the middle of her back. She still had on her jacket and it hugged her small frame. She was fair skinned but then so was everyone in the city, but she was cute, too cute to be talking to him. "There you are." She grinned triumphantly at a class schedule she pulled out before leaning toward Travis.

"This one here…Visualizing Photography or something…" she pointed to the page but Travis had gotten distracted by the way her blouse hung low as she leaned over giving him a generous view of what looked to be some of the softest skin he had ever seen. " Ok, you know I'm just gonna take you starring at my tits as a compliment if you can tell me where my class is."

"What...Oh shit..." Travis pulled back at her words his face flushing as she laughed softly at him. "I'm sorry…"He ducked his head waiting for her to call him a creep.

_Why can't I just be normal around women?_

He closed his eyes ignoring the twitch in his pants, as the girl continued to chuckle next to him. 'Your class is two halls to the right about half way down." He couldn't look at her he was embarrassed enough and didn't think his ego could take another hit after last night. He thought he heard some paper and scribbling, probably she was grabbing up all her things to get away from the pervert sitting next to her as quickly as possible.

"Alright well I'm gonna make a run for it then. Thanks for all the help." She whispered over.

Travis just waved to her still too shy to actually meet her face again when he heard her get up.

"Excuse me miss where do you think you're going?"

Travis turned then with the rest of the class to watch as the girl stopped at the doorway to look back at the stodgy professor.

"Oh I'm in the wrong class…"

"It took you this long to realize that you were in the wrong class?"

"No…" The girl replied her brow furrowing a bit at the teachers mocking tone before she looked back nodding toward Travis in his seat "But could you really blame me for sticking around with him sitting next to me?"

Travis felt his jaw open as his classmates who normally ignored him turned in their seats to get a better view.

_What the hell?! _

Everyone around him seemed just as confused as he felt when he looked back to the girl who merely laughed and winked.

"Call me later."

"Now you can't just disrupt a class…." The professor began to lecture but already she had turned to leave disappearing out the door as quickly as she had appeared.

_Call her? She didn't give me her number! She had to be joking…..Girls don't give me their number…_

Shifting in his seat he turned back to his notebook ignoring the whispers and odd looks he was receiving to find handwriting not his own above his sketch.

**Hey cool mermaid. I changed my mind. You owe me a coffee for the ogle! Xo Charlie**

Travis couldn't believe his eyes as below the message was a ten digit phone number.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thanks to Gurl and Nymph for reviewing. You guys are so sweet! Travis hugs for everyone!_

"You need to call her."

Travis shook his head as he took the paper with Charlie's number back from Jones's grasp. He looked to his best friend over his hand as he bit at his thumb nail.

"I don't know…"

"Travis…" She shook his arm as they walk crossed the street to their favorite coffee shop after class. "She gave you her number, she wants you to call. If you like her what's the problem? "

"I don't really know her."

"So get to know her. You know how you do that?" Jones paused by the door Travis held open for her nodding to the piece of paper he still held in his hand. He had been carrying it around since he had left class telling her about his encounter in that rapid fire way of talking he had. She and Derek were use to it after a few years as his roommates but she had never seen Travis get so excited over something that wasn't art. "You call her."

Instead of answering he merely nodded following her into the crowded coffee bar, elbowing their way past the crowd to the counter.

"So what do you want?" Jones look to Travis only to have him shake his head.

"Nothing." He shoved his hands into his pockets, trying not to meet Jones's eyes. He was broke; it was already embarrassing enough that he couldn't pay rent this month. Luckily Derek had offered to spot him. A redistribution of wealth his friend had called it. He knew how lucky he was to have friends like Derek and Jones. He wasn't sure there were many people out in the world who understood him, or who even wanted to.

To drive his point home Jones ignored him, and ordered two coffees.

"Thanks." He smiled sheepishly when she handed him his cup before turning to scan the crowded tables.

"You're welcome Travis. Now if only we could find a seat…"

"I think I see…" Travis froze as he caught sight of a familiar jean jacket and bouncing brown head at a table to the left and quickly grabbed Jones's arm causing her coffee to slosh over the side of its cup. "Hey let's get out of here."

"What? Why? I thought we were going to talk about Goodwin's paper? "

"She's here. The girl from my class, Charlie. She's here."

"What?" Jones face broke out into a grin before looking around "Where is she? Oh Travis she's pretty." Jones cooed following the direction he pointed in to see the girl with head phones on and reading while her back pack sat on the table in front of her. "You should buy her a coffee."

Travis looked at his friend over the rim of his own cup. Didn't she remember just two seconds ago having to buy his? Turning back he watched as Charlie's left foot tapped in rhythm to whatever song she was listening to. He did want to talk with her, even if it was just to ask why she had left him her number. But what was he even suppose to say? Maybe he should tell her he liked her jacket or her hair. But even as the words went through his head they sounded creepy.

Jones watched Travis stare longingly at the girl while shifting from one foot to the other. She loved Travis she really did; she just wished he had more confidence in himself. Making up her mind, Jones waved down the barista placing an order for whatever it was the girl was drinking when Travis turned back to her with a panicked look.

"What are you doing?!"

"She made the first move by giving you her number Travis, you can't expect her to the make the second."

GOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSS IPGOSSIPGOSSIP

Charlie looked up as the young kid working the counter placed another caramel latte in front of her. Frowning she pulled her head phones off before calling out to him as he turned to leave.

"Excuse me. I didn't order this."

"Oh uh right down there…" The kid pointed to a young woman with short cropped hair talking to someone Charlie couldn't see up at the main bar "Paid for and asked me to bring it over."

Charlie raised a brow looking back down at the cup while the kid walked away.

_A woman bought me coffee? Ok, not exactly how I saw my morning going, but I can't be rude._

With a sigh Charlie gathered up her bag and the cup of coffee. It was flattering really but she didn't want to lead anyone on. Her mind wandered briefly back to the cute guy from earlier this morning. He had seemed so shocked by what she had said and done. He probably thought she was weird. She hoped not. He had been so cute, especially when he had blushed.

Coming to a stop Charlie reached up to tap the taller woman on the shoulder.

"Hey thanks for the coffee, you're really attractive but I don't…oh, it's you!" Charlie felt her eyes widen in shock when the woman turned and the guy from class gave her a tight lipped grin. "Uh ok I might have been given some misinformation." Charlie laughed trying to resist the urge to slap her head against the nearest hard surface.

"Hi. I'm Jones." The woman held out her hand with a friendly smile, leaning toward Charlie when she shook it. "Don't worry I don't swing that way either."

"Charlie and again I am so sorry about that…" She turned from the woman to see the guy looking between the two of them, his blue eyes darting quickly from girl to the other. "Well thanks for the coffee."

"Oh that was Travis." Jones said patting his coated arm with a grin before turning back to Charlie. "He is one of the most amazing artists."

"Jones…" Travis hissed in warning under his breath while Charlie ginned at him only to be ignored.

"Have you seen any of his work Charlie?"

"Um no actually we just met today."

"A fact that she knows already… "Travis felt his brow furrow as he openly glared at his so called friend.

"But I would love to."

Travis turned at Charlie's words not sure he had heard her correctly. She wanted to see his work? Sure enough she was smiling at him again; she always seemed to be smiling. He liked it, liked how it lit up her face, and the shape of her mouth…the pink tint to her lips. A nudge in the stomach from Jones brought his attention back to the conversation.

"You hear that Travis, Charlie would like to see your work."

He knew he should offer to have her come over or meet her somewhere but the words seemed stuck in this throat. What if she didn't like his work, what if she didn't like him? He knew he was blowing it when she raised a brow in question as he remained silent.

_Damn it say something!_

"I like your jacket."

_Kill me now_.

Travis could see Jones close her eyes and shake her head by his side while Charlie looked down at her jacket with a small laugh.

"Oh thanks… "She reached out to tug on the end of his scarf hanging on his chest and Travis felt his body jerk hard at the contact. " I like your scarf. So can I see it sometime…your work?"

"Um …yeah." Travis let out a breath he didn't realize he had been holding as a phone started to ring and Charlie reached into her pocket.

"Ok well you have my number, unless you want to set up a time and place now. I kind of have to get going." She frowned slightly as she looked at her phone before looking back to Travis.

_Come on this is a second chance, don't blow it!_

"Do you want to meet here tomorrow?"

Charlie's grin grew even wider at his question as she nodded.

"Absolutely how does eleven sound?"

"Yeah." he nodded returning her grin while she waved to both of them before heading out the door, her phone going to her ear. He was watching her walk away when a small flash went off next to him; he turned to find Jones with her camera out pointed at Charlie.

"Oh come on Jones, she probably already thinks I'm weird enough." He pushed the camera down while his friend nudged him.

"She doesn't think your weird, she likes you. She wouldn't be meeting you tomorrow if she did. Besides I can't wait to see how jealous Derek gets when he sees her."

Travis felt himself smirk a little at the thought. Charlie was definitely more in Derek's league then his but for some weird reason she wanted to hang out with him.

"You have a date tomorrow…" Jones taunted playfully when she saw his smile, laughing when he shook his head.

"Stop." He picked up his coffee again but laughed into the cup when she didn't.

"You should probably wear that scarf."

GOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSS IPGOSSIP

"Hello…"

"Where are you?" Naomi demanded while Charlie resisted the urge to roll her eyes at her sister's voice.

"I'm headed back to the apartment."

"Ugh, I don't understand why you don't want to stay with me at the dorms. You miss out on all the good parties."

Charlie did give into the urge to roll her eyes as she cradled the phone between her ear and shoulder while adjusting her back pack.

"Yeah I kind of prefer my own space…" _Not to mention I don't want to have to listen to you and Beau making out all the time._ "Thanks by the way for waiting for me this morning."

"Hey you're a beast to wake up..." Naomi laughed making her little sister grin "I'm not risking losing an arm just so you can be on time. Buy an alarm clock."

"I am not a beast…"

"Anyway speaking of parties

"We weren't speaking of parties Naomi, are you dying your hair again? You know those fumes cause brain damage you might want to go wash them out."

"One, I don't dye my hair, don't be jealous just cause you got stuck with that mousy brown hair color like dad. Two shut up and listen! There is a party tonight down in the meat packing district. Beau wants to go and we are taking dad's car, do you want us to pick you up?"

"No …" Charlie grinned at her sister's groan of disappointment "I want to get settled and besides I kind of have this thing tomorrow so I don't want to be hung over or anything."

"A thing?" She could just imagine her sister's grin as Naomi's voice lowered into a conspirator whisper. "Why Miss Charlie Preston do you have a date your first week here?"

"MMM, Maybe." Charlie had to pull the phone back at Naomi's shriek.

"Oh my god I want to hear all about it and him. Do you need something to wear? Please don't wear your ratty jeans!"

"Hey I love those jeans!"

"Oh hun, Beau is on the other line. I have to go but call me tomorrow I want to hear all about it!"

The phone went dead in Charlie's hand before she could even tell Naomi good bye.

_And Dad thinks I'm the hyper one_.


	3. Chapter 3

_Wow. You guys have no idea how much it made my weekend when my phone blew up with emails of reviews and people adding my stories to their watch lists! Everyone here is so sweet and supportive and I really appreciate the time you guys spend reviewing._

_VeritasKym: I'm always in a Travis mood! Lol_

_Reedus Fan: Lol, thank you so much. I've actually been writing since high school, these are just the first stories I've ever posted in a public forum for other people to read. It is nice to hear I don't suck lol._

_WaterWarrior6: Omg! You're the one with the cool Scud and Cara story and your reading mine! No joke that was my reaction when I saw your reviews lol. I plan on using the movie plot as a loose timeline. Since Charlie is Naomi's little sister she is obviously going to shake things up a little bit and cause some juicy drama for everyone close to her._

_Leyshla Gisel: I want to say gossip is my favorite Norman movie but who am I kidding they are all my favorite! Most of his movies are so obscure lol but I'm hooked on the man. I hope you enjoy the rest of the story._

_Nymph: I blame you…._

_Gurl: *waving Travis's scarf over my head* MICHIGAN RULES!_

_*Little disclaimer: The party Naomi and Beau went to in the last chapter was not the one in the movie. I want Travis and Charlie to get a little closer before the Gossip really starts*_

He hadn't slept all night. He couldn't, not when he was going to be seeing her. All night he had felt wired tossing and turning until around three when he had gotten up from bed in search of Jones's camera. It had only taken a few minutes to develop the film before the picture she had taken of Charlie was up on his computer screen.

He felt entranced. Looking at the photo of Charlie as she walked away Travis began to think back to how she moved in real life, gliding instead of walking. Her head was held high while her long hair flew out behind and she held her phone up to her ear. He liked the way her lips puckered up into a little grin while she talked to whoever was lucky enough to be on the other end of the line.

He messed around with the picture for hours, changing the background and focusing on different parts of her face until he gave up with the limitations the computer provided and just began sketching her. He liked her confidence; it was sexy, and intimidating. She made him feel excited and nervous, and if he was honest horny. More than once while he worked he found himself imagining her, what it would be like to kiss her, to run his hands along her skin, up into her hair...

Travis let out a groan, dropping his sketch pad before letting himself fall back onto his mattress while he felt himself grow hard under his coveralls. He had to stop thinking like this if he was ever going to make it through coffee with Charlie without embarrassing himself.

Closing his eyes he planned to think of anything else but immediately his mind conjured a picture of Charlie there in his room. She was biting her bottom lip as she grinned at him from the end of his bed before kneeing down. She moved slowly, climbing on to his mattress with her legs on either side of his body. Her hair was pulled off to one side exposing the pale column of her neck and the skin all the way down to her breasts as they pushed against the low cut top she was wearing.

Travis let out a shaky breath; his hands moving down his chest to pop open the buttons on the crotch of his pants while his Charlie moved her way up his body. He reached inside, taking a firm hold of himself when she placed a sweet kiss on his mouth before beginning a trail of kisses down to his neck. He started slow, a firm pump, up and down before slowly picking up speed while Charlie's kisses became more aggressive. Her white little teeth nipping at his skin before her tongue would dart out to sooth his skin. God how he wanted to feel her mouth on him, just the thought of her lips wrapped around his cock had it jumping in his hand while the tip began to leak. It shocked him, how badly he wanted this and as he continued his firm pumps quickly switched his fantasy to Charlie above him. He could see her there, her head thrown back, hands braced on his chest and moaning while her hips swayed back and forth, his own began to lift off the mattress imagining what it would feel to fuck her, to have her warm little body wrapped tightly around his.

Travis fought back a groan as he felt a familiar twitch signaling his impending orgasm while his fist picked up speed. He wanted to see her cum, wanted to see her blue eyes widen in shock and hear her call his name as her body shook and fell apart above him. Squeezing his eyes tight Travis gripped the sheets below him resisting the urge to moan her name himself when a loud banging had his eyes flying open.

"Hey Travis have you seen the camera?" Derek's voice echoed through the door while Travis cursed silently, pulling his hand out and rushing to close his fly when the doorknob began to turn. "Travis you awake?" Derek's head popped in just as Travis sat up, his roommates smile fading when he noticed Travis's scowl. "Hey man, you ok? Did you sleep at all last night?"

Travis opened his mouth to reply when Jones shrieked from somewhere in the apartment.

"What is he still doing here? I thought he had left! He's going to be late!"

His head snapped over to the clock hanging haphazardly on the wall at her words while Derek looked over his shoulder.

"What is he late for?"

"His date!" Jones screamed back while Travis began to panic. He only had ten minutes to get to the coffee shop that was at least thirty minutes away.

"You have a date?" Derek asked with a raised brow as he moved opening the door all the way and lounged against it.

"Yeah…shit where are my shoes?"

Derek fought back a laugh while Travis gripped a handful of his hair causing it to stick up in weird angles, his eyes darting around the piles of clothes and papers on the floor.

_Shit! I'm going to be late. Is she going to wait or will she just leave? She probably wasn't even going to show! God, but what if she does and I'm not there? Is she going to think I ditched her?_

The thoughts crossed Travis's mind in rapid succession while he turned in circles scanning his room for his shoes. He was ready to just leave and run barefoot to the coffee shop when Derek leaned down picking his shoes up from under a pile of magazines to toss them at his friend.

"So who is she?"

Travis felt himself grin at the question while leaning down to slip on his shoes.

"I don't know yet. I just met her in class yesterday." He answered with a shrug catching Derek's nod and grin while he moved to grab his coat.

"See I told you, lots of fish Travis. You just needed to man up and hit on one…..What? What's so funny?" Derek asked while Travis moved past him rubbing at his grinning lips and only turning back when he reached the door.

"Yeah, actually she hit on me." Travis felt his grin grow wider as Derek's bushy eyebrows shot half way up his head. Travis waved goodbye ready to close the door when he shot back in, grabbing his scarf off the back of the door and laughing at his friends shocked expression "I'll tell you later man, I can't be late."

Derek stood for a moment looking at the closed door while his friend's words replayed in his head. A girl hit on Travis? He couldn't believe it, but then some chicks were into the artsy types. Those girls usually weren't much to look at but good on the little weirdo for getting some. He had moping about not getting laid for long enough. So much Derek had honestly considered paying someone.

"He didn't just leave here in his dirty coverall's did he?" Jones voice asked from the bathroom making him shake his head as he went back into Travis's bedroom, spotting the camera on the floor amid a pile of photos.

"Yeah, actually he did."

"Travis…." Jones groaned at his reply while Derek paused in bending down to snag the eyes landed on the photo nearest to it and Derek felt the air leave his body in a rush. Glancing behind him he wanted to make sure Jones was still in the bathroom when he picked up the photo. His eyes scanned a face he hadn't seen in almost three years before narrowing into a scowl. His hand clenched turning into a fist crumbled the picture of Charlie with it.

GOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSS IPGOSSIP

_He isn't coming. I came on too strong. He probably didn't even want to meet me but felt pressured by his friend. I did kind of corner him in the coffee shop yesterday._

Charlie bit her lip, tapping her foot as she glanced at the clock over the coffee bar for about the twentieth time that hour. She didn't want to think that he didn't like her, maybe he was just nervous, or had gotten held up.

_Maybe he's not a morning person._

But he was almost an hour late. After twenty minutes of sitting at the table she had snagged for them she had begun to pick at the paper rim of her cup, something she did when she was nervous. Now there lay a small pile of paper next to her now empty cup while she tried to ignore the discomfort growing in her chest at the obvious rejection. Nobody was an hour late to a date if they really liked the person. Hell if Naomi could see her now she would be bitching at her for even waiting ten minutes for a guy.

Guys wait for you, not the other way around. That was Naomi's motto.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot" She moaned covering her face with her hands and allowing herself to wallow for a moment. She couldn't believe she thought a guy that cute would be in to her. "I'm pushy and vertically challenged…I'm so out of here." Shaking her head Charlie snagged up her bag and ducked her head as she headed for the front door.

_I'm so upset I might actually let Naomi talk me into going shopping with her._

Charlie only entertained the thought for a second before shivering in disgust. Naomi around a sale was like Godzilla in Tokyo with all the sales people running out from under her feet in fear.

_Or I could just go stow away in my apartment…_

Charlie's thought was cut short as she walked into something solid and knocked her head before stumbling back. She would have fallen over if two hands hadn't gripped her arms tightly pulling her back forward.

"Ow…"She began reaching up to rub her head while glancing up to find Travis panting down at her.

"Are you ok? Were you leaving?" he glanced nervously from her to the clock with a grimace, his tongue darting out to lick his lower lip."I know I'm late, I'm sorry…"

"You're an hour late."Charlie couldn't help but point out feeling a little guilty when he dropped his eyes from hers to stare at their feet.

"I know. I'm sorry you had to wait."

"Did you forget we had a date?" She couldn't help but ask only to have Travis whip his head back up when he answered.

"No! Of course I didn't...I just, I got caught up with something…"

"What?" Charlie asked cocking her head to one side. Travis became aware of the fact that he was still gripping her arm and dropped his hand to his side quickly as his face flushed at the memory of his morning activities.

"Um, a project." He watched Charlie's eyes move from his face and glanced down only to close his as embarrassment flooded him. He was still wearing his paint stained coverall's under his jacket while his scarf lay hanging half out of his pocket. "Yeah I, uh didn't have time…I should have changed."

"No, your fine but maybe you should have brought the artwork you were supposed to be showing me." Charlie nodded to his empty hands.

_Could this get any worse?_

Travis doubted it, giving in to the urge to cover his face with his hands.

He wished for once that he really was invisible when Charlie's laugh had him peering through the cracks in his fingers.

"You're not very good at this are you?" she asked with a grin reaching forward to flick at a zipper on his chest.

"No, I'm really not." He admitted shaking his head while she nodded looking down at her feet.

"Well, I guess I'm kind of relieved. I thought for a second you didn't want to have coffee with me. That you didn't like me." She glanced up to find him shaking his head.

"No, I did…I do! If you still want to..."

Travis waited holding his breath as Charlie's eyes narrowed at him while she bit the inside of her lip.

"Hmm, well I guess we could but you do realize that without artwork to show me you are going to have to talk about yourself don't you?"

He felt himself smile at the same time her lips spread into a grin.

"Yeah , I think I can handle that."


	4. Chapter 4

_*Yanking on Travis's scarf* Look Travis they like us! They like us! Lol. Seriously thanks again for all the sweet reviews guys. I love writing these stories and even when I have trouble finding the muse I look back at your reviews and push on because I don't want to disappoint any of you. That and I'm pretty sure a few of you would hurt me...or at least send a nasty pm…you know who you are, lol._

_Nymph: Travis is beyond cute! Lol, don't act like you wouldn't have reacted the same way as Charlie ;)_

_Leyshla Gisel: Oh yeah does Derek know Charlie…and once it gets out….well I don't like spoilers so stay tuned!_

_WaterWarrior6: I love the coveralls too! Oh do I have plans for Travis wearing them…oh do I ever…_

_Gurl: Lol, I'm so glad you enjoyed it. Iol I'm pretty sure people now think I'm a huge perv..This is the woman to blame! Right here people *points to Gurl* She is encouraging my Reedus lust her and her evil twin! *points to Nymph* is helping! Btw think you could bring Daryl over for a play date with Travis and teach him some of that prison action?_

_VeritasKym: Yeah lol as soon as Gurl suggested it I dropped my phone and immediately ran to my laptop to write lol. I hope you continue to like the story because yeah Charlie as Naomi's sister is gonna bring the drama._

_Melissaax3 and coconutcarter: I have plans for that scarf lol. Thank you both for your reviews! The whole reason I even started this is because I wanted to call B. S. on the gossip script. No girl in their right mind would turn Travis down unless she was pitching for the other team; even then I'm pretty sure a few might even convert! I don't care if Travis is 3 hours late my ass isn't leaving that seat lol Hope you guys like what's coming with the story!_

_Reviews are encouraged and feel free to send a request (Gurl pretty much demanded hers lol) If it's in character and doesn't throw off the plot I'll try to work it in._

The first thing Travis did when he got home was set his alarm.

He had another date with Charlie, this time at her apartment where she was going to cook him dinner and they were going to watch a movie together on her couch. He couldn't wait!

Tossing his coat to his bed Travis rubbed his hands together and scanned his room for something to keep him occupied until it would be time to leave. His eyes landed on a pile of negatives he hadn't touched for months, just one of so many unfinished projects had tossed to the side when his lips twitched into a grin. He knew just what he was going to do with them.

GOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSS IPGOSSIPGOSSIP

They were both there. That teasing bitch and her nosey kid sister were at his school. They had ruined his life once and now they had the guts to come here to his new home? He couldn't let that go. He wouldn't, not after everything their loud mouths had cost him. Everything he had, friends, family, his reputation….gone because they couldn't keep their fucking mouths shut.

Well not this time. This time he would make sure they would be the ones ruined.

Closing the door to his apartment and spying an open door on the first floor Derek knew just where to start.

"Hey Trav…"Derek called out leaning in the doorway when his roommates head popped up over his monitor. " Want to tell how your date went?"

Twenty minutes later Travis knew Derek had to be sick of listening to him go on about Charlie and how great she was but he couldn't help himself.

"She's just….different. Good Different."

"She sounds great…"Derek nodded at his friend "So what brought her here?"

"Well..." Travis paused to scratch at the back of his head while running through the myriad of new facts he knew about Charlie. "She was originally going to go to a college close to her hometown but her sister moved out this way and she missed her so…I don't know. I guess they are pretty close."

Derek had begun to look over some of the prints Travis had spread out over his floor, keeping his head low to help hide his scowl at the mention of Naomi."Oh yeah? Who is her sister?" Derek could see Travis shrug unknowingly out of the corner of his eye when he realized what the photos in front of him were of.

"Travis is this….have you been taking pictures of road kill?"

"Yeah…well as close as you can get in the city."

"Trav..."Derek looked from the grotesquely unique photos to his roommate shaking his head. "Well you are original Travis. I'll give you that."

"Yeah, do you think she would like them? Charlie I mean?" Travis looked from Derek to his work with a smile."I forgot to bring her some of my stuff this morning so I figured I could take some with me tonight."

_Maybe one of the sketches I did of her…_

Derek shook his head with a laugh "Or you could go with flowers." He watched Travis bite at the inside of his lip while his he dropped his head to nod.

"Yeah, that's probably more normal…"

"Hey man, your work is great. It really is…"he moved to pat his friend on the shoulder"I'm just trying to help you get laid."

Narrowed blue eyes snapped up at Derek's words.

"I never said…"

"What do you think she is inviting you over there for? You said it yourself Trav, you just met yesterday. You hardly know her."

_But that was before today. Before we spent hours laughing and talking. She wouldn't bothered to spend all that time asking me questions, telling me about herself if all she wanted to do was get laid….would she?_

Derek had to fight the grin that threatened to surface while Travis seemed to squirm in his seat at the idea."I know it's been awhile for you man but girls, at least the ones you get serious about don't usually move that fast." He thought he heard Travis mumble something under his breath but knew he had him doubting any feelings Charlie may have shown toward him earlier in the day.

Travis was an easy mark in Derek's eyes. Always so nervous and worried about how other's viewed him, what they wanted from him. Just a few well placed suggestions and Travis would do exactly what Derek wanted.

"Hey, I thought that's what you wanted. All you have talked about for months is getting some…"

_It was, until I got to know her…_

"I like talking to her."Travis cut in shrugging off Derek's hand from his shoulder. "I like her…I guess I thought…"

"Travis, don't you think you would be going out on an actual date, not hiding away in her apartment where no one can see the two of you together if she really liked you? She's using you…"

Flashes of the girls that had laughed and mocked him behind his back and to his face flooded his mind before coming to one of Charlie smiling at him over her cup of coffee.

_I thought she was different…_

"Look man I hope I'm wrong. I really do." Derek turned walking back to the living room when he paused to turn "but if she is just using you…"He shrugged."I'd use her right back."

GOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSS IPGOSSIP

"Yeah could I also get a salad with that?" Charlie grimaced down at the congealed mess in the pot she was holding while the pizza place tallied her order. "Forty minutes? Ok." Hanging up she opened the lid to her trash can before dumping the entire mess in. "Well so much for being domestic…."

She briefly debated if she had time to cancel the order and run out to find something a little bit fancier to serve for dinner when a knock at her door had her grinning.

_He's here…_

Pausing by the door Charlie did a quick inventory of herself in the mirror, pushing back a few loose strands of hair from her bun before turning the knob.

"Hey…"she bit her lip at the sight of Travis who gave her a tiny nod in return. His hands were buried into his jean pockets while a knit sweater hung loosely around his neck, showing off a collar bone that Charlie couldn't help but imagine nibbling on.

_Easy there girl…._

After their date this morning Charlie knew the shyness wasn't just an act. Travis really was that nervous around her. It took at least an hour of simple questions and a very embarrassing moment where she spilled her coffee on herself for him to really open up. But when he did….

_I don't think I have ever been this in to someone before._

He had been so sweet and polite, asking her as much about herself and her family as she did his.

She adored her sister. He was an only child. He and his dad didn't get along. Her mother died when she was little. He loved his art and she never went anywhere without her camera. It all just added to the attraction. She made him laugh and he made her heart race…So when he stood in the door looking like he was ready to bolt back toward the elevator Charlie couldn't help but wonder what had happened to the Travis she was shown earlier.

"Do you want to come in?" She moved back when Travis leaned forward to peer at the interior of the apartment before taking a slow step forward. "So I hope you don't mind but I picked up that movie you told me you liked. That Henry, portrait of a serial killer. I know you already saw it but you made it sound really creepy, and I love horror movies so…"

She turned to find Travis playing with the Christmas lights that adorned one entire wall of the apartment before he looked at her bringing his hand up to rub his lower lip.

"You didn't have to cook. We could have gone out somewhere…"

Charlie let out a nervous laugh before shutting her eyes in embarrassment. "Well, about that…"

3 Hours later…..

"You know I probably still would have eaten that had you served it…"

Travis laughed at the horrified look on Charlie's face as she swallowed another bite of pizza.

"No way. I would never have let you! I'm not that mean"

He chuckled to himself as they sat together on her couch, remembering the way she had panicked when he had asked to see what she had done to make the food so inedible. He had raced her to the garbage can laughing at the pot full of black and brown pasta melded to the sides.

"It didn't look that bad."

"It was toxic!" She slapped at his chest playfully. "Stop being so nice." She grinned at him a second longer before reaching up to brush some of her hair back. "I'm really glad you came over."

Travis knew Derek was probably right. All he had to do was look at Charlie and know that girls like her didn't date guys like him. Hell he be would lucky if she did want him for just a quick fuck but when he was with her…

Charlie chose that moment to nudge his arm with her own, just a quick brush her skin on his where his sleeve was pushed up before turning back to watch the movie. He felt his breathe catch in his throat as he stared at her in the dim light of her apartment.

_It doesn't feel like she is using me. Maybe she isn't, maybe just this once Derek could be wrong._

"I'm glad I came too." The words came out quickly but to see her blush made him glad he had found the courage to say them.

Charlie glanced back at him her teeth catching her lip before she looked down at her lap. The same strand of hair that kept falling away from her bun brushed her cheek. Before he realized what he was doing Travis had reached up to brush it back behind her ear as he had watched her do so many times during the night. Charlie froze next to him, her lips parted while Travis dragged his hand slowly down to her neck feeling her pulse jump under his fingers.

Even with Derek's earlier warning and his own doubts, Travis couldn't bring himself to be cautious anymore. He liked her and she had given him no reason to think that this was anything casual, or that he was just some dirty little toy to be used and tossed away after.

Charlie wasn't sure what to expect. One second they were watching the movie, next the rough tips of Travis's fingers were trailing their way down her skin before he moved forward and caught her open mouth with his.


	5. Chapter 5

_*Happy Dance* Ok, now I know I'm in the presence of some of the truest Reedus fans when you guys pick up on every little extra tid bit from his personal life in that last chapter, lol! You guys seriously rock!_

_Please don't forget to review, you guys have no idea how much it makes my day!_

_reedus fan: Thank you for all the adds! I'm doing my best to keep Travis in character with how he was in the movie but the more he and Charlie get to know each other the more he is going to loosen up…that is if Derek doesn't ruin things._

_Nymph: yeah, yeah, yeah Derek is evil...when are you posting again? lol jk! And are done with Vincent yet?! Thanks for all your help!_

_Leyshla Gisel: No girl could resist Travis! Lol_

_WaterWarrior6: lol yeah I think Derek is coming across as worse in my story because I'm giving him an inner monologue where as in the movie he acted all cool with everyone. We didn't find out what a real creep he was til he lost his shit toward the end! Thanks again for reviewing can't wait to see your next update too!_

_coconutcarter: *covers Travis's ears*shhhhh! He doesn't know about the scarf action yet. Lol I need to slowly work him up to it…haha great you guys are encouraging Nymph and Gurl?!…there goes any life I had outside of FFN! jk_

_Melissaax3: OMG! No I have been there too! On the bright side I'm very confident with my fire extinguishing skills lol Thanks for your continued support and your adds but how dare you not share your kinky thoughts about Travis…For Shame! Lol_

_Gurl: Dirty? Ha! Talk about an understatement! And of course I had to mention the road kill its sooo Reedus lol he was adorable talking about it in his interviews with that little smile of his. I love how passionate he is about all of his work! Thanks for your advice on this chapter!_

_VeritasKym: Yay I'm so glad you like the chapter! I totally get that you liked Derek, I did too. I think that's what made the reveal so worse is because they spent the first half of the movie endearing him to you so we as viewers felt just as betrayed as Jones and Travis did _

Travis had never tasted anything as sweet as Charlie.

_I can't believe this is happening…_

Charlie gave a small moan as she lay under Travis, her hand fisted in his sweater while her other arm draped around his neck. He wasn't sure how they had gotten here; his hips cradled between hers while his arms rested on either side of her head. He didn't really care; he just never wanted it to stop. It had been so long since he had been this close to anyone, had touched anyone or let them touch him.

The way her fingers trailed through the hair at the base of his neck made him shiver above her, his hips flexing on instinct and rubbing against her. Charlie moved with him, her mouth opening for Travis to delve inside and his tongue to brush against hers while he dropped a hand to her hip. The way she moved, her hips rolling up to meet his had Travis panting into her open mouth, it had been too long and any movement from her had him ready to burst. He knew they should stop, slow down, but his body literally ached for her as his dick strained against his jeans to press hard into her thigh through their clothes. She had to feel how crazy she was making him when her teeth tugged on his lower lip a second before she soothed it with her tongue making it his turn to groan.

_How far will she let this go…_

He knew it was wrong to hope but he couldn't help it. He had waited so long to find a girl like Charlie, and he wasn't about to let her go. Moving from her mouth Travis knew he wouldn't be able to stop until she asked him to as he kissed and sucked a trail of skin to her neck. His hand flexed on her hip holding her still when she squirmed beneath him making the sweetest little sounds under his hands and mouth.

_For the love of god Charlie, don't ask me to stop!_

"Travis…"

He glanced up at the sound of her soft voice while his tongue licked across her collar bone. He thought his worst fear was coming true, that she wanted to stop but her eyes were closed as she bit her lower lip, a small mewling noise escaping her as her hips fought against his hold.

"Travis…"She used only his name to beg for him to let go of her hips and he felt his dick jerk hard at the sound.

"Don't…please don't move…"he wouldn't make it if she did.

A small self satisfied grin spread across Charlie's reddened puffy lips and Travis moved up feeling the need to kiss her again while her hand released his sweater to move down, gripping his pants at the hips.

He wanted to grab her hand and bring it to the front of his jeans, feel her rub and squeeze at his hard length but he knew he would never survive it and he would be damned if he disappointed her. He wouldn't do anything for himself until he made sure she knew exactly how grateful he was to be here with her like this.

Slowly , so slowly so as not to startle her Travis moved his hand from her hip, his fingers brushing the soft skin of her tummy before stopping . He could feel her heart beating against her chest as it pressed tightly to his while he kissed her feverishly. He had just opened the button on her jeans his fingers reaching for the zipper when keys jingling in the lock had them both turning toward the door with a gasp.

"Hey, where's my favorite cousin…oh!"

Travis pulled back scurrying across to the other end of the couch when a small black haired girl popped her head around the door. He quickly reached for the throw pillow next to him, using it to cover his lap while Charlie buttoned up her jeans shooting a glare at the women letting herself in and grinning at them.

"Sorry Charlie, I guess I should have called…."

"Andy! What the hell are you doing here?"

Travis covered his mouth, willing his hard on to go down before he had to stand as Andy tossed her bag to the nearest chair with a sigh.

"Trust me sweetie the story to answer that question requires three uninterrupted hours and at least a fifth of very strong alcohol. And who is this?" Andy moved to Travis's side of the couch while Charlie glared daggers at the smaller woman.

"This is Travis, Travis this is my extremely rude cousin Andrea. We call her Andy for short. And where the hell did you get a key to my place?"

Ignoring her, Andy held out a hand to Travis who shook it blushing as Charlie's cousin gave him a slow once over.

"Wow, I have to say this is the first time I've ever met one of Charlie's boyfriends…Aren't you all kinds of cute?"

"Oh my god…"

Travis looked over at Charlie's groan to find her face buried in her hands as she shook her head.

"Oh chill out Charlie! I'm sorry I interrupted your fun Travis. I just need for my cousin to show me which room I can use and then you two can get back to whatever it was you were doing in the dark on this small couch…"

"You're not staying here!" Charlie snapped while Andy shot Travis a conspirator wink.

"Well of course I am. I'm family…"

"Yeah I kind of moved here to get away from all of you…"

Andy waved away Charlie's words while Travis cleared his throat, glancing to the furious brunette at his side.

"Um, should I leave?"

"Why, I just got here?" Andy asked perching herself on the arm of the couch while Charlie grimaced before turning an apologetic look toward him.

"I'm sorry Travis…"

"It's ok." His dick screamed differently as he stood nodding politely to Andy before following Charlie over to the door.

"No, it's not." She handed him his coat narrowing her eyes toward her cousin who was now flipping through the channels on the TV. "We were having such a good time…"

Travis felt himself grin at her words, taking in her appearance as he pulled his arms through his coat sleeves. Her hair felt out in multiple places while her bun hung loose on her neck that was now covered with reddened areas from his mouth and stubble. He felt a small swell of male pride as her blue eyes had a hard time meeting his without her skin flushing.

Andy had called him Charlie's boyfriend. He had always thought the labels were a little silly but looking at Charlie flushed and mussed after rolling around with him on the couch he began to see the appeal of holding such a title.

"So…"

"So…"

They both stood in awkward silence before laughing at each other.

"Do you think you have time tomorrow if you want to hang out?"

Travis nodded at Charlie's question already thinking it would be fun to show her around the city and to all his favorite places since she was new to the area.

"Yeah I can swing by here to pick you up after my three o'clock class?"

"I'd like that…"

"Hey Charlie where do you keep your Vodka? Is it in the freezer?" Andy's voice called from inside the apartment.

"If I'm not being questioned by the police for a murder that is."

Travis chuckled at Charlie's frustrated sigh before she moved forward. Going to her tippy toes Charlie laid a hand on his chest before placing a chaste kiss to the upper left side of his lip over his beauty mark.

"Good Night."

He watched her pull back with a sigh of his own. She waited grinning from the doorway as he made his way back down her hall, turning to wave one last time before beginning to descend the few flights of stairs.

_Well that's going to a long shower when I get home._

Charlie closed the door over resisting the girlish urge to squeal in delight when the sound of ice tinkling as its placed in a glass had her fuming.

"Oh he was yummy. Drink?" Andy held up the bottle of Vodka and a second glass only to roll her eyes at Charlie's continued glare. "Ok look I didn't know where else to go. I had a fight with Mac, and your dad had told me where you and Naomi were going to school out this way." Andy paused a moment to cock her head to the side. "Come to think of it I'm sure your dad would find it very interesting what your spending his tuition money studying."

"Oh shove it…"Charlie pushed away from the door before crossing her arms over her chest. "You're sure you're not just here to keep an eye on me and Naomi? I know dad was worried about us being on our own after…everything."

At her statement Andy set down the bottle using her free hand to make a cross over her heart. "Honey I swear I'm not here to play babysitter. I actually went by the dorms first and Naomi was the one who suggested I crash here, it was the spare key you gave to her that I used to get in."

Charlie nodded hoping her father and cousin wouldn't stoop so low as to lie to her and her sister.

She and Naomi knew if they were ever going to move past that one night they needed to get out from everyone's watchful eyes. They couldn't live being handled with kids gloves anymore. It was the whole reason they moved so far away from their home town. This was where they could start again where no one knew them, or what had happened to them.

"So anyway ..."Andy drew Charlie's attention back to her as she poured her drink "My boyfriend and I had this epic fight because he is jealous that I'm so friendly with these guys that I work with."

"Were you flirting with them?"

"I was being nice…"Andy corrected waving her glass while Charlie moved back to flop down on her couch. Blushing as she remembered what had been happening on these cushions moments ago." You know it's not my fault if these guys get the wrong impression."

"Well to be fair they probably got overexcited. I mean you do look like you escaped from a Japanese super hero manga…"Charlie waved the remote at her cousin's compact top heavy body.

"Awww, that's so sweet of you to say."

Charlie rolled her eyes at her cousin's obvious inability to recognize a jab.

"So, does Travis have any single friends? Or do I need to use my super powers to steal him from you?"

Andy ducked with a laugh just in time to miss the pillow Charlie sailed across the room at her head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Wow, do people hate Andy…lol. Aww you guys I'm feeling the love Here is the next installment! Please continue your amazing reviews!_

_Leysha Gisel: I'm ashamed to admit it took me half a day to figure out what a twat swatter was…Ugh! Yes, Andy is a huge twat swatter lol_

_Nymph: Reedus love 24 hrs a day seven days a week!_

_WaterWarrior6: I come from a family of cock blockers lol, If I must suffer so must my oc's lol I'd say let's have a Norman character name competition but you have way more extra's than I do! Lol_

_Melissaax3: Oh my god you are sweet. You have no idea how many times I re read those kinda scenes. There is nothing worse than badly written porn. Yeah that's right I'm calling it what it is! Andrea and Mac…yeah see I drop the Andrea and think of Daryl…then I think of Daryl and Mac fighting…..um,,,yeah I turn to a puddle on the floor lol. I think you and I share a mind where that scarf is concerned lol._

_Summer: Moscow Chill…go now! Lol_

_WheelyMommy: *covers face while shaking head* Did you just compare my fic to watching magic mike? Pshhh! Channing wishes he was as sexy as Reedus! Lol I had to mention the beauty mark! Ugh sooo sexy!_

_Warning: This got slightly fluffy on me sorry guys…And I mean no offense to any psychology or ex-psychology majors anywhere!_

He couldn't believe it, but as he stared at the typed letter in his hand, his eyes scanning the words for the third time, he had to believe it.

His work was going to be shown in a gallery. A small independent gallery but still an actual gallery.

When his teacher had stopped him at the end of class to talk he had figured he was in trouble or had overstepped some kind of boundary again. Honestly he wanted to know when art started to have boundaries when his professor had handed him the letter. The request was for only three pieces but it was a start, hell it was a paycheck if they ended up attracting buyers.

_I could pay Derek back and Jones….and maybe have a little left over to take Charlie someplace really nice_.

The thought of his girlfriend brought a grin to Travis's lips.

The last two weeks with Charlie had been nothing short of amazing. From that first night they had spent as much time together as they could whether it was hanging out around the city, or curling up on her couch to watch movies, it was always perfect.

_If not a little frustrating…_

The only real problem, if he even had a right to call it that was they were never alone. He blamed it on her really. Charlie was just one of those people you wanted to be around. Jones had fallen in love with her immediately and constantly joined them on their trips around the city. People loved that Charlie never took herself too seriously, but was there to listen if you needed to talk. He knew she was funny, smart, and when he had finally convinced her to show him some of her photographs…well, when Andy had stolen her portfolio and given it to Travis while locking Charlie in the bathroom, he had found out what an amazing artist she was. She made him laugh and didn't seem to mind when he got caught up in an idea or went off on some crazy tangent, if anything she seemed to enjoy when he rattled on where others normally tuned him out.

He loved the way she yelled at stupid people in horror movies, or cursed like a sailor when she was mad, or cooking. He and Andy really tried to keep her from cooking.

Everything with them just seemed to click into the right place.

_Now if only I can get my hot girlfriend into a secluded place._

He grinned at the thought while digging in his pants pocket for his pack of cigarettes. He really couldn't wait to tell Charlie and his friends about the show, he knew they would all be excited for him.

Taking a deep drag, Travis had just slipped his lighter back into his pocket when a small weight landed on his back nearly sending him pitching forward in to the dirt when he caught his balance. He heard Jones laugh from somewhere behind him as cold little fingers covered his eyes.

"Guess who?" Charlie's breathe tickled his ear as she whispered to him and he couldn't help but mess with her.

"Andy you know Charlie isn't going to be happy if she sees us like this."

"Ugh! I knew you were hot for my cousin!" she shoved him away from her playfully while turning to Jones. "He does you know, she is always flirting with him at the apartment and making him blush!"

Jones turned a raised brow at Travis who could only shrug as he grinned around his cigarette. At least part of that statement was true. At first the way Andy flirted with him had freaked him out but after about a week he realized it wasn't so much that Andy liked him as she just liked seeing her cousin pissed off. He had to admit Charlie was cute when she was angry, her face getting red and her lips pouty until she would finally hurl something at her cousin's head. Luckily for Andy, she moved faster than Charlie could throw. As for the first part, it made Travis want to shake his head. He never flirted back with Andy, there was only one girl he was currently hot for and she was standing next to him taking his hand in hers while giving him the sweetest of smiles.

"Ok, well if that's what the two of you are going to be doing today I'm headed for the library." Jones waved good bye to them with a grin before heading off leaving Travis and Charlie to make their way toward the front of campus.

"Actually speaking of Andy…I don't think we should go back to my apartment tonight."

"Why not?" Travis asked running his thumb along Charlie's hand as it lay in his.

"Well she went to go make up with Mac today, or you know let him apologize to her and he wasn't alone…." She laughed at Travis when his mouth opened in shock, the cigarette balanced on his lip almost falling out to the ground. "Yeah, I guess she walked in on him and his new roommate Summer, who was riding him like a slutty cowgirl… and that is a direct quote from my cousin. She is probably half way through a bottle of vodka right now and that's just not something I want to expose you to."

"Ok…"Travis tried to process everything she had just told him before shrugging."Well whatever you want to do then."

"Actually I was hoping we could go back to your place…"

_My place….my room is at my place…_

"Jones kind of made it sound like she was going to be at the library late...I didn't know if you'd think your other roommate might be home or if we might be alone…"

Travis felt his pulse quicken as he glanced over to see Charlie grinning at her feet.

He didn't care if Derek was home, he'd make him leave, or at least beg him to, after he met Charlie of course.

It was weird to Travis that even after two weeks his best friend and girlfriend still had yet to meet. They had set up a day where they would all meet at the coffee shop but Derek had slept in. They had retried again a few nights later at a club where Jones showed up only to tell them that Derek had left with a girl he had met by the door.

Charlie merely brushed both instances off referring to Derek as the phantom roommate but it bugged Travis that his friend didn't seem to want to make the effort to get to know her. He had asked Jones what she thought about the whole situation and told Travis that Derek was probably just a little jealous.

_Yeah I highly doubt that…_

Derek was rich, confident…

_But he doesn't have Charlie…_

"Yeah, it would be pretty cool for you to finally see the place."Travis nodded with a blush at the direction his thoughts immediately took at the prospect of Charlie in his room. "Maybe you could even help me pick some things out."

He loved the way Charlie's hair bounced behind her as she cocked her head to the side.

"Oh? And what are we picking things out for?

With a small smile Travis held the letter up for her to read.

GOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSSIPGOSS IPGOSSIP

Derek looked at the slip of paper in his hand while he opened the door to his apartment before crumbling it up and tossing it into the trash by the fridge.

"You know Alice for a psych major you should have been able to tell that I wasn't going to stay and cuddle, much less call…"

He set his coat and bag down by the couch when looked up at the sound of music pouring out from open crack of Travis's door.

He wondered if his little friend had finally gotten anything Derek could use on Charlie, at the rate Travis was moving Derek was going to have to take matters into his own hands if he wanted dirt on her. Putting on his 'best buddy' grin Derek reached the door only to pause at the sound of a female voice. Quietly he pulled back lingering just to the side of the door to peer in through the cracks between the hinges.

"So is the show geared toward a certain type of presentation or…."Charlie looked up from where she sat on the floor to see her question met by Travis's famous averted gaze. "You didn't ask did you?"

He rubbed at his lower lip while shaking his head."Um…no."

"Okay...Well we should probably get some more info then before you choose, you may end up wanting to make three all new pieces…"

Charlie could see Travis begin to panic at the idea of starting three pieces from scratch when he began to bite at the inside of his lip, his eyes darting frantically over the monitors and sketches closest to him.

"Maybe I'm taking too much on…it's not too late for them to ask someone else."

"Travis…"Charlie smiled at him before getting up to walk around behind him "They didn't want someone else. Your work is original, no one out there has pieces like these…what are you so worried about?"

He looked back at her before motioning to the works in front of him.

"Yeah well what if they look at this stuff and laugh, calling me a freak?"

"I beat them up?" They both laughed at her words a second before Charlie shrugged moving to wrap her arms around his chest and resting her chin on his shoulder. "You're not a freak. You're amazing."

"You're biased." Travis grinned when she moved to kiss his cheek and let out a sigh at his words.

"You're still nervous I take it?"

At his nod Charlie moved back from him to hold out her hand, Travis looked at it questioningly a second before taking it and letting Charlie tug him to his feet.

"Hmm whatever should I do to help you relax…"She grinned at him over her shoulder as she walked them toward his mattress and Travis felt his body jerk hard to attention at the mischievous look on her face.

He felt his throat work up and down as he managed a gulp when she turned to face him at the end of his bed. "Are you excepting requests?" he asked hopefully his hands going to her hips when she went to her tip toes in front of him.

"Did you have something special in mind?"She grinned against his lips, her hands coming up rest on his white thermal shirt as she trailed soft little kisses along his chin and jaw.

_Everything…Anything!_

His mind nearly went into overload with every fantasy he had ever had about Charlie while her kisses finally made their way to his mouth. He loved the little sigh she gave every time she opened for his kiss. His one hand moved up to cup her cheek as he ducked his head down to meet her better. His tongue dancing around hers while her body nestled close, rubbing against him until he thought he would embarrass himself if she continued.

_I could kiss her forever…_

That thought however was interrupted when Charlie's hands on his chest gave Travis a little shove sending him falling back to bounce on his mattress with a laugh.

"I'm afraid any suggestions you may have though are going to have to wait until I'm finished."

There was no way in hell Travis was going to argue with her as Charlie slowly leaned over, her hands and knees hitting the mattress before she climbed up his body until their noses bumped.

With a little chuckle Travis reached up to pull her hair back while Charlie leaned down to kiss him. It was slow and sexy, her teeth catching his bottom lip before her tongue followed to sooth any sting. Travis opened his mouth with a groan using her hair to pull her closer, his tongue sweeping the inside of Charlie's mouth when the mattress shifted slightly.

He couldn't really pay attention to anything else but her lips until he felt a tug on his belt a second before it was pulled open and the hiss of his zipper echoed in his ears while Charlie moved to lick and nibble a path down his throat.

"Charlie…"He was panting now, his heartbeat racing as he fought to stay coherent. "Charlie let me take care of you then…"

"I never did get to say thank you for that first night." Charlie cut off his words with a whisper, her hand slipping past the waistband of his boxers to take Travis firmly in her grasp. She grinned against his neck as his whole body jerked at the contact. "Not many guys would have been so understanding…"She gave an experimental squeeze before running her hand up and down slowly enjoying the way his breathe seemed to leave his body while she kissed at his neck. "Or so sweet."

Travis couldn't take it, the next time her hand moved up she was pulling him free of his boxers, his eyes slamming closed while her thumb dragged over the slit, rubbing the moisture she found there around the head of his cock.

He tried to focus on something, anything that would help him get through this alive when Charlie shifted above him again her voice coming from father down the bed.

"You are sweet, aren't you Travis?"

He made the mistake of opening his eyes to look down as the head of his cock disappeared between Charlie's pink lips. The visual mixed with the warm wet sensation of her tongue twirling around him had Travis's hips bucking off the mattress.

"Shit...I'm sorry" He barely managed to get out when Charlie gave a surprised hum around him at his reaction. "Oh god…"He let his hands fist in the sheets beneath him as Charlie slowly worked her way down his length until her nose brushed his skin and Travis moved his hands to fist in her hair.

He tried to keep his hips still, let her do this at her own pace as she slowly made her way back up but he knew he wasn't going to last. "Charlie...Baby please faster…."

Derek couldn't believe what he was seeing as Naomi's baby sister went down on Travis. Her little head bobbing under the artist's hands as Travis fought to watch her, his face turning red with the continued strain.

This was going to work out perfectly Derek realized. Turning he decided to leave the couple to finish as he ran through plans in his head giving a brief thought to how Charlie had looked with her mouth around Travis. "Maybe I chose the wrong sister…"

"Charlie, shit…" Travis couldn't hold back, already he held her hair tight, keeping her still as his hips rocked up, pushing him further into her mouth as she sucked and licked around him. He could feel the familiar twitch beginning, he was so close. "Suck harder baby…"

Her answering groan around him shook Travis to his toes and with a hard pull from her mouth his orgasm rushed up to greet him.

He had meant to warn her, to give his girlfriend time to pull away but when his head slammed back into the pillows his hold on her tightened keeping her in place as he filled her mouth with jet after jet of his cum.

Groaning Travis felt his hips twitch as Charlie's mouth milked him to completion swallowing everything he had before his hands released her to fall limply to his sides.

_Oh god, I think I've died_.

Travis could barely move enough to cover his eyes in embarrassment as with a final lick Charlie released him to kiss his hip before sitting up with a grin.

"Well that was unexpected…"


End file.
